Flower Power
Flower Power is the 35th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Recap of The Eighth Child Revealed Wizardmon, a good friend of Gatomon helped her realize that she was the Digimon of the 8th child, who in turn is revealed to be Tai's little sister Kari. Meanwhile, Gatomom remembered Myotismon taking her under his grisly wing and brainwashing her into serving his whims. Free of the fang face's influence, Gatomon and Wizardmon tried to retrieve Kari's crest from Myotismon only to be caught red-handed. Good news, he's still unaware of Kari's Digi-Status. Bad news, he's using Gatomon to keep looking. Can Tai rescue her before Kari is found out, how does Myotismon plan to use Gatomon to find her, and will Wizardmon be okay? Act 1 Mimi's father is late coming home from work due to an ominous heavy fog. Surely enough, Myotismon is responsible for it as he is cutting off the Odaiba district so the 8th child would be rendered helpless. When Mimi greets her dad, she hides Palmon and makes an unintentionally hurtful explanation why once they're in her room. Meanwhile, across the harbor, Joe is downcast on his grades when Gomamon snaps him back into Myotismon-stopping mode. Back in the main district, Matt is having trouble with his TV while his dad is alerted to the situation at the Fuji TV Station. On the viewing platform, Myotismon is sure no one can get in or out of his fog barrier. Act 2 Inside the station, Hiro's coworkers explain that the fog bank is the cause of the system problems. So he goes to investigate and his colleagues come with him to help. Back across the harbor, Joe is having trouble not only calling home, but also getting there. Back in the district, Kari is scared for Gatomon when she is comforted by Tai and Agumon. Meanwhile, Mimi and Matt are both going to bed for the night. Back in the city, Mr. Ishida realizes how bad the fog is and spots DarkTyrannomon near them. This helps the press quartet realize there is a connection between the attacks and the fog when they get attacked by Gizamon. Back on Joe's current side of the harbor, T.K. and his mom hear the news causing the young boy to convince his mom to take him to the pier with the intent of joining the others against Myotismon. Speaking of his family, the big bro is woken by Hiro who lost his co-workers to the Gizamon. While Joe goes to the pier, Tai and Kari's dad is stuck in the subway station when Phantomon and some Bakemon capture him and the other waiting passengers. At Sora's apartment, she gets ready for soccer to Biyomon's dismay and tells her mother where she's going. Back at Tai's apartment, his phone's dead when the Bakemon capture his mom. Act 3 Meanwhile at Mimi's apartment, they get her and her parents along with Palmon. Back at Sora's apartment, Biyomon saves her mom and tells her to lead her to the soccer field to find her friend. At Big Sight, Myotismon decides to round everyone up then split up the adults and kids, much to Gatomon's horror, though she stays strong. At the Aqua City Warehouse, Matt is told to stay with Gabumon out of sight by his father who is going to Fuji TV to get help. When Agumon digivovles to Greymon, he tries to save Tai and Kari's mother, but Phantomon is too strong, forcing him to retreat with the kids for Kari's safety. While Bioymon and Sora's mom find out she was captured and go to look for her, Sora and Mimi plan to escape based on what happened to Sora and Joe in The Dancing Digimon only to be stopped by DarkTyrannomon. When Mimi's dad gets hurt, Mimi having had enough, digivovles Palmon to Togemon, who easily gets overpowered. Act 4 As Mimi feels at loss, but still wants to help everyone, her Crest of Sincerity glows, digivolving Togemon to Lillymon who defeats the Dino Digimon. Back at the pier where Joe and Gomamon are, they feel out of options due to the boats being out of commission too. At Aqua City, Tai, Agumon and Kari run into Matt and Gabumon where Tai fills Matt in on his sister's 8th child status. Back at Big Sight, Phantomon ruins Sora's recording only to be stopped by her mother and Biyomon who digivovles to Birdramon and scares him off! Just as Mimi and Lillymon assume they won, Myotismon intervenes. Quotes Kari: "Hey Tai, do you think Gatomon is okay?" Tai: "Sure she is Kari. First thing tomorrow, we'll go find her." Agumon: "Don't worry. I think we had better go to bed. We'll need our rest to fight Myotismon. Don't want to fall asleep on the job do you?" Kari: "Okay." Tai: "You scared Kari?" Kari: "Not really." Tai: "Atta girl. Leave everything to me." - Kari's worried about Gatomon. Hiro: "The fog's disrupting our entire area." Charlie: "Why isn't any other part of town seeing fog?" Other Employee: "It's like some alien power is controlling the fog bank with magic or something." Jeff: "Magic? Stop trying to scare me!" -Matt and T.K.'s father investigates the trouble Myotismon is causing not realizing it's him. T.K.: "I'm coming Matt!" Nancy: "T.K.!" T.K.: "I have to go. You don't understand. Whatever happens, they'll need me." Nancy: (Refuses to let him) T.K.: "Oh Mom, Matt is there and so is Dad. We can't just leave them." Nancy: "Alright then, we'll go together. Get your coat son." T.K.: "Yeah." -T.K. prepares to help his brother and friends fight Myotismon Sora's Mom: "You just talked! I saw you! I thought you were a stuffed animal." Biyomon: Well, life's full of surprises. Where's the soccer field? Sora's Mom: "It's down at the school. Why do you ask?" Biyomon: "All you need to know is Sora's in trouble. I've got to find her." -Sora's mother and Bioymon go looking for Sora. Tai and Kari's mom: "Oh no, another monster!" Tai: "Don't worry. This monster's on our side. Get my mom Greymon, hurry." Phantomon: "Shadow Scythe. Well Greymon, it looks like your time is up. Get the rest of the crowd." Tai and Kari's mom: "No stop." Greymon: "Nova Blast! Sorry Tai, I'm losing it. We'll get your mom later. Right now, we've got to get out of here." - Greymon tries and fails to save Tai and Kari's mom. Mimi: "Sora, it's you!" Sora: "Oh no Mimi! They got you too?" Palmon: "I can digivolve anytime. Just say the word." Sora: "But there's too many people and too many of them. Let's see how this plays out. You'll be our trump card for later." Palmon: "Got it." - Sora and Mimi were just caught and begin hatching an escape plan. Joe: "I should have known. What made me think the boats would work when nothing else is?" Gomamon: "It could be worse. We could be backed up in some crazy..." Joe: "Please stop saying 'it could be worse'. I have news for you pal. It is worse! The whole world is stuck in turmoil and we're waiting for a ride into town!" Gomamon: "We might as well just give up right now." Joe: "Well, I wouldn't go that far. After all, it could be worse." - Joe just found out that the fog made the boats useless. Appearances * Sora * Mimi Notes & trivia * Debut of Matt and T.K.'s parents, Mimi's parents, Gizamon, DarkTyrannomon, Phantomon and Lilymon * Izzy doesn't appear in this episode. * Davis reveals that he was held at Big Sight in The Samurai of Sincerity. * Biyomon reveals what Sora told her in Sora's Crest of Love to her mother. * Four of the DigiDestined's parents get their part on the action too. ** Tai and Kari's father helps distract the Bakemon. ** Matt and T.K.'s father investigates Myotismon's fog bank. ** Sora's mother helps Biyomon save her. ** Mimi's father attempts to lead the women and children to safety. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Focusing on Mimi Category:Episodes Focusing on Sora Category:Episodes with Debut Digimon Category:Myotismon Saga Category:Episodes with Debut Digivolutions Category:Ultimate Digivolution Debuts